scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Sterling
Jade Sterling is an OC and gang member of Jade (Jadefire62). She was one of the original members of the gang, along with the rest of what her creator calls "The Elementals" and several other OCs. Officially, Jade is not shipped, however a joke ship by the name of Jaku (Jade/Dakku) was created during an RP due to Dakku's motif of getting slapped by women he tries to woo. It was never pursued. As an OC, Jade Sterling is the 16-year-old older sister of Wolf Sterling, and has powers over Darkness, Ice, and Air. These morphed to Darkness Magic, Ice Magic, and Wind Magic in her Fairy Tail version. Appearance Jade is olive-skinned, with a graceful figure. However, it's not very noticeable under her usual arrogant, confident stance. And at a height of 6'3" and piercing emerald-green eyes, this makes her an intimidating figure. Most of the time, Jade can be found wearing a white tank top, black jeans, and a black jacket. A pair of silver sandals are worn on her feet. When going as Silver Shadow, Jade wears a silver tunic that becomes white triangles at the bottom, with black leggings underneath. On her feet are silver boots that zip up and have half-inch heels. She also wears a pitch black full-length cape and is always wrapped around her, and pinned together at the top with a sterling silver star pin. For both outfits, a sterling-silver star necklace is worn around her neck, and on her right wrist is a sterling-silver bracelet. A sword belt around her waist holds her twin silver swords, and multiple sheaths for her daggers are hidden on the inside of her clothing as well. Personality Rude, arrogant, and loud - the three words that sum up Jade's usual behavior. She almost never follows orders, and often insults others - sometimes even her own teammates. On the other hand, however, Jade is also playful and mischievous. She loves to play pranks and practical jokes, some of which are very dangerous, though Jade always claims she knows what she's doing. - Is very sarcastic. - Hates losing, loves to fight. - Would rather meet a problem head on than have to come at it from the side. - Very determined and sometimes stubborn, it's usually impossible to change her mind. - Hates make-up. - Can be offended easily, and has a bit of a short temper. - Blunt. - Serious and logical. - Has a kind, caring side as well. - Fearless (mostly, anyway), reckless, and a daredevil, she's always putting her life on the line. However, she's made it through unscathed. So far... History Jade was born to Bardon Sterling and his wife, Sophie Idahnou-Sterling (Idahnou was her maiden name) in a relatively medium-sized city. A year after her birth, Jade became an older sister when her brother, Wolf, was born. The family of four lived a happy life, which, unfortunately, didn't last. When Jade was six, a house fire burnt their house to the ground, with her parents and younger brother inside. Though her parents' bodies were found, her brother's never was. Officials assumed his body had been burnt to ashes in the fire, but Jade refused to believe that. She wouldn't believe he was dead until she saw his body for herself. As such, Jade took to a life of living on the streets, refusing to be put in an orphanage. Eventually, she gained enough credence to have several mercenary/criminal groups offer her a place in their organizations, to which Jade "politely" declined. Soon enough, word of her got around, and the name "Silver Shadow" could be heard spoken by many a person hailing from the city. Then, when Jade was 13, she was spotted running into a burning warehouse. When she came out, it was with a red-haired girl in her arms. That was the day Jade met Brandon, Sky, and Robin. The three approached her, and invited her to stay with them. Having no place else to go, Jade accepted. She soon learned that the girl was also apart of their group, and that her name was Phoenix. - Group joined by Samuel and Isabel Johnson, and their dingo Desert. - Decided they wanted to help people, becoming the Elementals. - All Jade wants is to find her brother. Relationships Wolf Sterling TBA Brandon Williams TBA Phoenix Ashburn TBA Sky Hansen TBA Robin Hansen TBA Samuel Johnson TBA Isabel Johnson TBA Marcus Ashwater TBA Ash Griffin TBA Magic Normal Version Wind/Air: Jade has control over air currents, and using this power, has the ability to "fly" by gathering air underneath her feet and controlling the direction of the air flow around her. Ice: Jade can create ice objects out of thin air, and control it, as well. She can also make an ice clone of herself, which will even take the appearance of her. While it can't move due to being made of ice, it provides a good distraction and can be used to block attacks. If timed right, an attack can be caught in it. Darkness/Shadows: This gives Jade control over shadows and the dark, allowing her to become a shadow, create shadow clones and darken the space around her, as long as there's a shadow nearby. She can also create creatures and objects made of darkness - however, these are not tangible, and any attack will go right through them, so this power is rarely used. Fairy Tail Version Wind Magic: A Caster Magic that allows Jade to control the element of wind. * Flight: With this Magic, Jade has the ability to fly through the air. * Wind Dance: TBA * Storm Mail: TBA * (More TBA) Ice Magic: This Magic gives Jade the ability to control and produce ice. * Hail: This spell sends a storm of hail to fall on the specified area or target. * Freeze: TBA * Frozen Jail: TBA * Iceberg: TBA * (More TBA) Darkness Magic: A Magic that feeds on Jade's negative emotions to work. * Dark Moment: TBA * (More TBA) Weapons & Abilities Weapons Swords Jade carries a pair of twin silver swords, which are carried in sheaths attached to the belt around her waist. The only ornamentation comes from an onyx in their crosspieces. Daggers Various pockets in Jade's outfit hold several pairs of silver daggers. These can be thrown, and are often used in small spaces. They are also used during the rare times where Jade loses her swords in battle or doesn't have them with her. Abilities Jade is a very good swordswoman, having trained for quite a while. She learned from various tutors, most of whom had... confidential backgrounds, and came up with a few tricks of her own during both practice and actual fights. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * Jade has a RWBY-counterpart by the name of Kaili Hart. * Jade came before her creator's nickname, which not only came from her username but this OC's name as well. * Her magic abilities take inspiration from various sources, including the anime/manga Fairy Tail and the Heroes of Olympus book series by Rick Riordan. * Emerald-Green was actually her original eye color, however it was later changed to Silver for a while, and then it switched back to Emerald-Green again. In fact, her creator is still debating which should be her official eye color. Gallery RinmaruJadeS.png|Rinmaru-version of Jade. Mostly accurate. RinmaruJadeandWolf.jpg|Jade, standing next to her brother, Wolf. Mostly accurate. (done by me on rinmarugames) Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Magic users